Losing control
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: I am co-writting this with K.C. WhiteStar.Read and review ch6 uploaded
1. Ch1

Ok I am cowriting this with K.C. WhiteStar.

Here it goes.

****

Losing control

Ch1

_I'm losing control_, Raven thought medatating, _Oh my god I am losing control. What do I do?_

Raven then heard Cyborg call her name.

"Yes," Raven said opening her door the normal width she usely opened it.

"We are going to a party," Cyborg said, "Do you want to come?"

Raven shook her head and closed the door.

_I can't_, she thought going back to her medatating postion.

Raven medatated late into the night

-------------------------------

In the T-Car, everyone was very happy. They hadn't been to a party for a long time.

**Why hasn't Raven been atleast simi-kind**? he wondered driving them to the place of the party, **she seems scared about something. I wonder if she is losing control**.

Then they got to the warehouse and started partying. Then Cyborg forgot all about Raven.

------------------------------

BB had been watching Cyborg as he drove.

Is he worrid about Raven? he wondered.

As Cyborg got into the party BB convinced himself that he was just imaganing things.

Happy Halloween.


	2. Ch2

Chapter by K.C. WhiteStar

Ch2

Why…why am I losing control? Raven wondered. _Why now?_ She was terrified but there was no one around to tell her "It's gonna be okay" or "You'll get the hang of it" _Get the hang of what?_

----------------

At the party Cyborg and the other Titans were having a blast. Beast Boy was showing 'his moves' to some sexy looking chicks and Robin and Starfire were dancing together. When suddenly Cyborg had a bad feeling a really bad feeling.

----------------

Raven fell to the floor of her room and she was clutching her sides and her eyes were shut tightly. She wanted to scream but she knew she couldn't with out losing more control. _Make it stop!_

So K.C. WhiteStar wrote that chapter. anyreivews I get on this one will go to her. I mean I will send them.Next one will be longer


	3. Ch3

Chapter by me

Ch3

Raven was laying on her floor crying softly. _I need help_, she thought getting up, _I need help now_.

She got up, but she only made it out of her room when she passed out.

------------------------------

Cyborg had told the others that he was going back to the tower. No one had any objections(lol).

**Why do I feel this way**? he wondered, **What is happening**?

He was now back in the tower and he looked for Raven.

She wasn't in the kitchen or anywhere else so he decided to look in her room. He made it a few steps to her room and saw her on the ground, passed out.

**Raven?** he thought running his scanner over her, **oh my god**!'

Cyborg picked her up and took her to the infermory.

He then called the other Titans and put her on the bed trying to find out what was wrong.

------------------------------

When the other Titans got the message that Raven was hurt BB freaked.

"Hurry!" he said, "we need to get to the tower!"

"Calm down," Robin said, "Cyborg's with her."

Then they headed to the tower.

END OF CH3


	4. CH4

Chapter by **K.C.WhiteStar**

Ch 4.

"Why does Cyborg want us back at the tower so suddenly?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I was dancin' with a real hottie!" Beast Boy scoffed. That remark earned him a death glare from Robin. Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"True, we were all enjoying ourselves," Starfire said. "But whatever may be the reason our friend Cyborg has called us home, we can be certain that it is important."

Robin and Beast Boy nodded. Suddenly Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and Starfire carried Robin and the three of them flew to Titans Tower with great haste. They landed and entered the tower.

"CYBORG!" Robin shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly Robin and the other Titans' communicator went of. Robin pulled his out and opened it.

"GET YOUR BUTTS UP TO THE INFIRMARY, NOW!" Cyborg's voice screamed.

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" Robin yelled closing the yellow communicator. "TITANS GO!" With that the trio ran or flew as fast as they could to get to the infirmary.

The next chapter will be out by sunday at the latest.


	5. ch5

Here is the next chapter this one is by me.

ch5

When they got to the infermery, they saw Raven in one of the beds.

"What happend?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg said, "I just found her on the ground."

They all looked at Raven and StarFire said, "She will be allright yes?"

"I don't know," Cyborg said, "We should leave and wait for her to wake up."

They all nodded and went to the kitchen.

----------------------------

_Ouch_, Raven thought, _Where am I_?

Raven got up and looked around, she was in the infermory.

_How did I get here_?

Raven left the infermory and went downstairs.

When she got downstairs, StarFire engulfed her in a hug.

"You are okay!" she screeched.

With a groan Raven nodded and pushed StarFire off of her.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Raven lied, "One minute I was in my room medatating and the next I was waking up in the infermory."

"Oh," Robin said, "Thank goodness that Cyborg found you."

Raven blushed at the thought of him finding her when she almost lost control.

"Thanks," she said, "If you dont' mind I am going back to my room."

She then left without another word.

-------------------------

**That was odd,** Cyborg thought when Raven went back upstairs, **Raven lied to us**.

He then turned to Beast Boy saying his name.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"yes," Cyborg said, "I was just thinking."

BB nodded and then said, "Do you want to play video games with me?"

Cyborg nodded and they started to play super mario.

End of chapter


	6. Ch6

Chapter by KC WhiteStar

Chapter 6.

Raven entered her room a sad yet determined expression on her face. She walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer that held small senitmental things. She pulled it all the way out trying not to make too much noise. Once it was out she reached into the back of her dresser and her slender arm began to feel for somthing. It wasn't too long before she found what she was looking for. It was a hidden compartment in the back of her dresser. She opened it and pulled out what was inside.

* * *

Cyborg wore a worried expression on his face as he left the remaining Titans in the Infermary.

'Why did you lie to them Rae?' Cyborg thought walking throught the halls. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, His dark skin paled and he ran, and he ran as fast as he could towards Raven's room. _'Oh I hope I'm wrong! Please, Rae don't kill yourself! You're too young to die! You can't leave the Titan's behind. You WON'T leave me behind!'_

Cyborg thought walking throught the halls. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, His dark skin paled and he ran, and he ran as fast as he could towards Raven's room. 

He was outside of Raven's room. He knocked.

* * *

Raven pulled out from behind her dresser a dagger. It's hilt was black, and at the top of it was the head of a raven and a ruby in bedded in it's eye. The blade was wide, silver and it curved slightly outwards. She tore off the sleeves of her uniform and held the blade at her wrists.

'Just a few cuts on each wrist and it will all be over, no more hurting my friends and no more loseing control!' She thought. She could feel tears forming in her amathyst eyes. Suddenly before shoud could make the first cut there was a knock at her door.

"Rae! You in there?" A voice called. It was Cyborg.

"Go away Cyborg," She said trying to sound calm in truth her heart was pounding in her chest.

"What's going on in there, Raven!" Cyborg shouted.

"It none of your business, just leave me alone!" She shouted back she brought the blade back to her pale slender writs when Cyborg busted down her door.

"RAVEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He exclaimed running towards her trying to take the knife away. "Killing yourself isn't gonna solve anything!"

"I JUST WANT IT TO END! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed as he took the knife from her.

"Want what to end, Rae?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt," She began to sob. "I'm loseing control, Cyborg, I just want it to end!" She threw herself against him and she began to cry, several lightbulbs breaking and her door that was on the ground melted. He held her and he held her tightly.

"It's okay, Rae, go on a cry, just let it all out," He said dropping the knife. He stroked the back of her head as she sobbed into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

"I can't do this," Raven whimpered to Cyborg, "I can't have control of myself. I must leave."

Cyborg's heart broke for the trembling girl, everything was so bleak for her. She wanted to end it, she wanted to end it so she could save everyone.

"But that would let your father win," he whispered as black energy engulfed one of Raven's books.

"Sometimes I feel like it is all caving in," she whispered.

Then she teleported away.

NO, Raven thought as she stood on top of a bridge, I can't take this anymore, I'll hurt him!

The cars on the bridge zoomed past her. It would be so easy, so easy to step infront of a car. But Raven knew that she could, she had to destroy her father.

Raven watched the river below and then heard a deep man's voice say, "It's hard isn't?"

Raven turned around and saw Slade. He stood by her calmly.

Raven felt her eyes darken and Slade just laughed.

"You won't hurt me," he drawled slyly, "You can't."

Raven then felt a searing pain go through her head. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"It hurts doesn't it," Slade taunted, "That you can't live past this. That you can't gain complete control? Well, I can give you what you crave."

"How?"

Slade just chuckled.

"By working for me."

Raven knew that she would leave the side of good behind. But when people want something, people will do anything to get it.

"I will."

---------------------

Cyborg and the others were trying to track Raven, but she lost her communicator.

"She wanted to leave," Beast Boy said, "We can't stop what she wants."

"I have to find her!" Cyborg yelled, "I have too!"

This started a two-month quest for Cyborg to find Raven.

--------------------

"Will you swear allegiance to me?"

"Yes."

"Will you do anything in your power to stop the Titans?"

"Yes."

End of chapter.


End file.
